


Oddity

by MrsKohakuSato



Category: God of War
Genre: F/M, Kratos doesn't like Faye upon first meeting her, faye doesn't know what she signed up for, man has trust issues, they are very snarky towards each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: He was being punished.Karma had come for him, in the shape of a infuriating, forest dwelling woman. He was certain of it.





	Oddity

Kratos felt his brow twitch. And his jaw tighten. And his temple throbbed horribly. The biting  chill of this realm was something that he wasn't not use to, he somewhat missed Greece’s warm summers. But he shook his head, he would adapt. It was all he knows conquer and adapt. Conquer and adapt. But, the cold, and his throbbing headache were not the source of his present irritation. It was that wretched woman that kept following him, that was solely responsible for the ire burning in his stomach. 

 

As he walked he heard her follow,  humming a tune he did not know. He peered over his shoulder, but her gaze did not met his for they were currently beholding the trees, her head was tilted upwards, her arms clasped behind her back, her sea of red hair fluttered long past her waist, and her feet were bare. That part he did not understand, the ground was cold, and it burned much like fire in its own way, how could she not be bothered. 

But, he shook his head, this woman's comfort was none of his concern. He kept on walking, taking long strides in a vain effort to lose her in the forest. But, that did not work favorably for him in the slightest, seeing that he was a stranger in a land unfamiliar, and she was a native that maneuvered through the trees with ease. 

 

“ You are by far the worst company I've ever had.”  she still was gazing up into the branches, for what he could not discern.

 

“ I am not here to entertain you.” 

 

She snorts in jest. He felt his headache getting worse.

 

“ You are a very odd man.” 

 

“ it is you that is odd. Staring out into nothingness.”

 

She hums “ I have a reason for watching the trees. There is not a gesture, not matter how small that is without reason.” 

 

“ Do you not have anything better to do than follow me.” 

 

This time she does look at him, a expression of fake hurt clouds her face “ Have you tired of me, so quickly, I am most hurt.” 

 

His jaw twitched once more “ I have long tired you, woman.” 

 

She made a noise in the back of her throat, before shrugging, her arms still clasped behind her back “ I guess I have been a poor host.” 

 

“ I did not ask you to be my host.” 

 

“ Well, no you didn't.” 

 

“ Then leave me in peace.” 

 

“ and where's the fun in that.” she came closer, dangerous decision in it of itself. She cranked her head to look at him, despite his hard features he certainly had lovely eyes. 

 

Kratos felt like he was being measured up, scrutinized by a woman smaller than himself. She had a soft, round face, and gentle blue eyes, all of which contradicted her sharp tongue, and toned muscles. There was an ax strapped to her back, with a bow and quiver in hand as well. She was a warrior, though he had not seen her fight in person, but carried the persona of one. However, that didn't mean he trusted her in the lest. 

 

He did not like that air of all knowing she carried around herself. It was all gut feeling. She wanted something, after something. Why else would she have followed him this far.

 

“ What are you after?” 

 

“ Nothing.” she frowned, and tucked her lip under her teeth.

 

He rolled his shoulder, and leaned closer. Their faces inches apart.

 

“ Nothing is always something.” 

 

“ Goodness, your paranoid.” 

 

She berated herself internally. She hadn't a clue what she was doing, and her gift of sight was certainly of no help, for it was vague in its telling, only the outcomes it would show, bits and pieces here and there but not the whole story, or how it happen, nor told her of anything of the events in between.

 

This man  was only shown. A stranger from a realm far outside hers. The fate changer, but that was all. It did not disclose to her what kind of man he would be. 

 

A strongly distrustful man, his eyes said what his mouth didn't, so did the tighten of his fist and the fact that he was trying to loom over her confirmed her suspicions. She sorely underestimated this task. Just great Faye, just great. Well, better this than Odin. 

 

He was about to speak again, until she had enough of his childish intimidation, and pinched the bridge of his nose “ Perhaps, your right, perhaps, you are wrong, who’s to say.” he was, so taken back by her intimate gesture that he was at a loss to articulate a proper rebuke. She wasn’t sure if she was hearing right, but she could of swon he sputtered. 

 

She grinned ear, to ear before removing her hand, and moved past him, her hands clasped behind her back once more, trailing a few feet backwards. 

 

“ My name is Faye by the way.” he turned on his heel to face her, his face blank, staring at her as if she had grown three extra heads. 

 

( I think I might have broken him) 

 

“ I know a place around here that serves the best mead.” 

 

He was being punished.Karma had come for him, in the shape of a infuriating, forest dwelling woman. He was certain of it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
